The basic principle of the stereoscopic display technology is that, with parallax between human's right and left eyes, a display picture is provided to the left eye and the right eye respectively as a left picture and a right picture, and then the left picture and the right picture are mixed into a stereoscopic picture in the brain of an observer.
Conventionally, the stereoscopic display is mainly achieved by means of convex lens technology. However, a conventional stereoscopic image display device formed by a lens structure and a 2D displayer has the problem of uneven display, such as the occurrence of black and white stripes, Moire fringes and color shift. The observation to a stereoscopic image may suffer from the uneven display, or even be failed due to a serious case of the uneven display.